¿Pasando la página?
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Esta historia no se trata de Super heroes... Adrien y Marinette son chicos comunes y corrientes que como todos tiene sentimientos mas sin embargo debido a que el joven modelo no puede corresponder a sus sentimientos podra Marinette pasar la pagina? Adrien lo va impedir?


-Como pude ser tan tonta, alguien como él nunca me mirara con otros ojos - Escuchaba entre llanto una peliazul llorando cerca del río Sena - Eres un tonta Marinette.

 _ **Horas antes**_

Como siempre una chica peliazul llegaba corriendo al colegio por que se quedo hasta tarde diseñando y esas ya era la quinta esta semana, desde que este nuevo ciclo escolar comenzo a fracasado en intentar llegar temprano a clase y hasta el momento no lo ha logrado. Marinette Dupain-Cheng una chica linda, ojos azul cielo, cabello peliazul, piel blanca, algo torpe pero de un buen corazón, en su casi mayoria de edad y una buena estudiante con un futuro prometedor en el mundo de la moda, sin embargo, nunca ha logrado llegar a tiempo a clase y eso que vive a lado del colegio.

Esta chica con tanto carisma, frescura y divertida no ha podido declararsele al aklor de su vida Adrien Agreste debido a que cuando lo tiene al frente se vuelve mas torpe de lo usual, tartamudea y siempre cae en una situación embarazosa delante del chico, lleva dos años de amistad con Adrien que ademas es un modelo exclusivo de la línea de ropa de su padre el gran diseñador Gabriel Agreste, alto, de excelente condicion fisica, ojos verdes, piel un poco bronceada y unos rizos dorado, el mejor de la clase y en sus actividades extracurriculares. Desde que el entro hace dos años al colegio a intentado de una y mil maneras decir lo que siente pero nunca lo logra, esos que sus amigas y Alya la ayuda con sus locos planes y todos terminas en fracasos.

Adrien antes los ojos de Marienette es perfecto y desde el incidente con la goma de mascar y el paragua cayó cautivada por este chico, casi todos el colegio sabe lo que siente por Adrien menos el mismo Adrien, es que entonctraba dificil expresar lo que siente por él y de paso siempre su mente le jugaba malo episodio de lo que Adrien podia hacer cuando se entere lo que siente por él, seguro la rechaza y pierde la amistad que tiene con el chico.

Marinette llego a la puerta del salón y suspiró, recuperó el aire perdido y entró al salón de clase de manera sigilosa para que la profesora no se diera cuenta de su retraso. Sus compañeros solo sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo para ellos Marinette nunca iba a cambiar, la peliazul llego a su sitio y se sento a lado de su mejor amiga Alya una morena de lente ojos cafe, cabello semi andulado y de color marrón.

-¿Otra vez llegando tarde Marinette? - Pregunto en susurro Alya preocupada con su amiga.

-Me quede dormida por andar diseñando - Contestó Marinette tomando ratidos apunte de lo que la profesora explicaba en el pizarrón.

Después de dos horas de clase de física al fin la campana sonó y poco a poco los alumnos fueron saliendo del salón para ir al descanso, Marinette estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas cuando la profesora la llamo.

-Marinette necesito hablar contigo unos minutos - Comunico la profesora mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

Marinette le hizo una señal a sus amigas que luego las alcanza porque seguro la profesora le dira algo por su retraso de hoy.

-Diga Miss - Marinette espero a que la profesora acomodar sus cosas.

-Marinette sos una excelente alumna aunque te cuesta algunos ejercicio de mi materia, eres la presiendenta del salón - Dijo la profesora mientras la miraba - Pero no puedo entender porque siempre llegas tarde, llevas cinco retraso esta semana y no lo digo por mi materia sino la de otros profesores - Marinette solo miraba el suelo - No logro entender el porque de esto si vive al lado del colegio como es posible de que llegues tarde, ¿Me puede esplicar el porque? - Pregunto la profesora.

-Profesora yo lo siento no es mi intencion llegar tarde, le prometo que esta semana que viene no llegare tarde a ninguna materia - Prometio Marinette mirando a su profesora.

-Eso espero Marinette - Suspiro la profesora tomando su bolso - De no ser así llamaremos a tu padres para saber el porque de tus retrasos.

La profesora salio dejando una Marinette pálida, sus padres son un amor pero cuando se trataba de la educación de su unica hija eso es otro asunto, ahora si que estaba en serios problema. Salio del salón y se encontro con sus amigas en el patio que solo verla ya se imaginaba lo que le dijo la profesora.

-Animo chica, tu sola te lo buscaste por llegar tarde - Dijo Alya tratando de animarla.

-Lo se, pero si mis padres se entera estare castigada todo este año y parte del otro, nunca podre salir con Adrien, ni llegaríamos a ser novios, ni casarno, ni podremos tener a nuestros 3 hijos - Dijo una deprimida y exagerada Marinette sus amigas solos sonreía por las ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Deja de decir eso Marinette la cosa no es tan grave - Dijo Mylene - Ademas hoy es el día ¿Recuerdas?

Marinette miro a cada unas de sus amigas y es verdad hoy es el día que le diría a Adrien sus sentimientos y le pediria una oportunidad de llegar hacer algo más. Motivada vio a Nino el mejor amigo de rubio y le pregunto por este, Nino le dijo donde se encontraba y fue en su búsquedas, tanto las amigas de Marinette y Nino sabia el para que buscaba el rubio y solo esperaba que esta vez si lograra.

Adrien se encontraba conversando con una amiga suya, su nombre es Kagami la chica es su compañera en sus clase de esgrima y habia quedado en hablar sobre algunas tacticas que usarian en el torneo de esgrima.

-Bueno con esos movimientos y tácticas podremos ganar el torneo - Dijo Kagami tomando un poco de su agua.

-Si, solo hay que practicar un poco mas para estar muy coordinados - Informo Adrien mientras comia unas galletas que le habia dado su compañera Marinette antes de salir de clase.

-¿Puedo probar una? - Pregunto Kagami mirando con qie gusto Adrien comia esas galletas.

-Por supuestos - Respondio Adrien extendiendo las galletas a su amiga.

-Gracias - Kagami tomo una galleta y le dio una mordida disfrutando del sabor y lo bien que estab la galleta -Mmmm que rica, ¿Donde las compraste?

-Me las obsequio mi amiga Marinette - Contesto comiendo otra galleta recien horneadas.

-Valla asi qie tu amiga Marinette te las regalos - Kgaumi solo observo como el rubio afirmaba - ¿Acaso tu y ella son mas que amigas?

-Si, por que lo preguntas - Adrien miraba confundido a su amiga - ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Por nada solo pense que tal vez tu y ella eran mas que amigos, ya que ultimamente te regala algun dulce - Dijo Kagami tomando otra galleta.

-Marinette es así con todos y es una excelente amiga - Adrien sigo disfrutando de sus galletas no podia negar que su amiga cocina los mejores dulce y eso era porque sus padres le enseñaron.

-Seguro que con todos - Kagami terminó su galleta y miro al rubio - Bueno seguro tiene razón ademas la primera vez que la conoci pense que ustedes eran novios.

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso?

-Pues la forma en como te mira, su comportamiento contigo y que me parecio notar que ella te ve mas que un amigo.

-Debio ser tu imaginación, además Marinette solo la veo como mi amiga.

Ambos chico siguieron comiendo las galletas sin notar que una peliazul habia escuchado toda su conversación, triste y con muchas ganas de llorar Marinette se alejo para no molestarlos necesitaba desaparecer pero debido a que volvio a sonar la campana tuvo que regresar al salón de clase y seguir con este horrible día ya que si se iba seguro llamarían a sua padres y es lo que menos queria. Así que si mas entro al salón y tomo su lugar, sus amigas quería saber como le habia dio pero esta no respondió antes de llegar la profesora Adrien entro al salón y le dio las gracias por las galletas, Marinette solo respondio sin verlo que de nada y comenzo con a escribir arabatos en su cuaderno. Alya que observaba de vez en cuando a su amiga se preocupo a su amiga algo le paso y solo esperaba que la clase terminara pronto para saber que era.

Una vez termino las clase Marinette tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de alli, necesitaba estar sola y lejo de la mirada de sus amigas que seguro le iban a preguntar el porque su actitud. Corrio y corrio hasta llevar al río Sena alli se sento una banca y lloro todo lo que sentis desde que escucho es platica de Kasumi y Adrien.

 _ **Actualmente**_

-Como pude ser tan tonta, alguien como él nunca me mirara con otros ojos - Escuchaba entre llanto una peliazul llorando cerca del río Sena - Eres un tonta Marinette.

Marinette seguia llorando tratando de ocultar su rostro contra su bolso, en el fondo sabia que para Adrien no iba dejar de ser su amiga que nunca la veria con otros ojos para él siempre sera la torpe y buena amiaga Marinette. La vida le parecia injusta pero llevaba dos años intentando que Adrien la viera de otra manera, hasta cuando iba seguir con esa boba esperanza que día tras día lastimaba su tonto corazón. Sin darse cuenta Marinette alguien se sento al lado suyo y comenzo a tocar la guitarra de ella salia una hermosa melodía.

La peliazul solo cerro mas los ojos y se fue calmando gracias a esa melodía poco a poco su llanto se apago y sin mas saco su rostro oculto detras de su bolso y con un poco de verguenza miro al dueño de tan maravillosa melodía y se quedo estática al reconocer al hermano de Juleka al lado suyo, este al verla a los ojos sonrio.

-Hola Ma.. Ma.. Marinette.


End file.
